The Hewitt's The new generation
by Crazy2010
Summary: Based around twenty years after the Texas chainsaw massacre remake, it follows the life of serial killer Jade Hewitt the daughter of sheriff Hoyt and how her loving cannibalistic family become her worst enemies.


**The new generation of Hewitt's**

A Texas chainsaw massacre fan fiction, I do not own anything I just wrote the piece

Based around twenty years after the Texas chainsaw massacre remake, it follows the life of serial killer Jade Hewitt the daughter of sheriff Hoyt and how her loving cannibalistic family become her worst enemies.

**Chapter 1: Jade Hewitt**

Jade Hewitt excitingly ran up to the door of the dark blue Mercedes, driven by a wrinkly old man in a smart expensive suit, "Hop in" the old man croaked and obviously Jade wasn't in any financial condition to be turning away a possible client so she curiously jumped right in.

The old man was little and hunched back, a ugly grotesque face with only a few teeth but he was nothing Jade couldn't handle, eager and excited he quickly parked in a small hidden alley and unzipped his pant's, but was quickly paused by the disgusted Jade, who made the suggestion that they go to her place for even more fun which the man quickly agreed to.

Jade took the ancient man inside her home, small cramped house covered in filth and dust with a freezing cold breeze; the pensioner began to slowly undress as he lay back on the small uncomfortable single bed.

Jade passionately kissed his cold pale lips as he played with her golden blonde hair until she suddenly leaped of the bed, grabbing a gun and pumping 3 bullets into his withered skull causing him to painfully screech until his body went limp.

Standing proudly over the dead body she ragged his solid gold jewellery of his hands and threw it into a little brown bag which she placed on the dirty kitchen counter suddenly a mammoth sized obese man wobbled into the room, a huge smile wiped across his face, his gigantic hands gripped the old mans lifeless body, then pulled it of the bed and into a small room.

Jade was completely beautiful long sun kissed hair, ice blue eye's which could pierce someone's heart the minute they looked in them, her curvaceous body and big fake breast drove men wild causing a lot of jealousy from other women, but still Jade thought if you've got it flaunt it , she slipped into her skin tight , very short mini black leather dress and clutched her matching purse if looks could kill, she would be to die for.

Prancing into her husbands room she wickedly kicked Emily who was tied up against a long blood stained pole "why ? I just want to go home" cried the helpless girl with tears streaming down her face "Why?, why?, you stupid bitch I'll tell you why you're a gift" Jade roared viciously as she pressed her face up close to Emily's pale frightened face "a gift for what" asked the confused and dazed girl which instantly put a grin on Jade's amused face "for Uncle Tommy" giggled Jade hysterically, a single tear strolled down Jade's face causing her to burst out into tears and run out of the room and into her own.

Flopping onto her bed sadly she stared motionless at a family picture, featured in the withered picture was her granny Luda Mae Hewitt who held in her arms Jade as a little baby, next to Luda standing proudly was sheriff Hoyt Jade's daddy, Hoyt was killed by some bitch who ran him over, granny always said to Jade "your dad was a hero and he died one" but Jade didn't no if this was true anyway after his death she was raised by her granny and her favourite uncle Thomas uncle Monty helped out but he hardly left his room after he captured some school girls and locked them up there, so things weren't always good and exciting for Jade.

A few hour's passed by, Jade snuggled into the warm and cosy blankets until she drifted of to sleep, suddenly her bedroom door flew open, bursting in was her obese husband Ray every step he took his body swayed left and right as he waddled over to Jade and sat next to her caringly laying his enormous hand on her shoulder "I love you" Ray whispered softly in her ear which was quickly answered by Jade kissing him.

Luda Mae had played match maker by setting Jade up with her cousin Ray who was back then a young hansom young man, his silky dark hair slicked back and a small moustache on the top of his lip, they quickly fell in love and soon they took there vow's, to Luda's disappointment they moved away to England, Wales and bought a small home there, now they have been invited to go back and live with them they were not going to turn it down.

"Come on it is a tradition" yelled Jade when she threw her belongings into a small suitcase

"how are we supposed to get a girl from Wales to America with us, stupid" shouted back Ray

"ok" replied Jade full of embarrassment that she was so stupid, so she clutched a knife walked over to Emily and sliced it right through her stomach causing blood to quickly bubble out, she soon ragged it out and licked the blade clean "yummy" she giggled then shouted "are we all packed and ready to go now?"

On the aeroplane Jade and Ray inspected all the passenger guessing how they would taste which made time fly sooner then they knew they were out of the plane and driving nervously toward the house they grew up in.

End of chapter 1

_Please need reviews if you want a chapter 2, so review please._


End file.
